Trick or Treat!
by Oilux
Summary: Matthew and Gilbert trick or treat on Halloween night.


Written for a contest on DA. Enjoy!

* * *

Matthew sighed to himself, wondering among all the possible situations that he was presented with, why he had ended up with this one. He was currently walking down the street, a small pumpkin bucket in hand and his other hand entangled with someone else's. Matthew Williams was currently walking down the street dressed as Winnie the Pooh (makeup and everything), holding hands with his boyfriends Gilbert Beilschmidt who was dressed up as Tigger.

Now it wasn't the dressing up part that had Matthew upset and a little embarrassed. It was the fact that here he was, a full grown man at the age of twenty three, trick or treating with little kids. He just wished that he could stay home and hand out candy to the children and maybe scare a few teenagers. Hey despite what Alfred said he was scary with his hockey equipment.

"Birdie hurry up! We're gonna miss all the good houses!" Gilbert exclaimed excitedly, pulling Matthew along none to gently.

Matthew sighed again. Yes that was why he was out. Gilbert had never stopped going trick or treating, and had managed to rope Matthew into going with him. Matthew himself had stopped trick or treating when he was fifteen, when he would go up to houses and the adults there wouldn't see him.

"Gil, don't you think this is a bit silly?" Matthew asked in the soft voice that strangely sounded just like Winnie the Pooh right now. Gilbert glanced back at Matthew, a bright grin on his face.

"No way! All these houses being graved by my presence and I get candy for it? I'm gonna trick or treat till I die," Gilbert said proudly. Matthew rolled his eyes, he should have expected an answer like that.

"Gil, we're a bit too old for this though. I mean, I'm twenty three," Matthew tried again. Gilbert just gave him the same look that he gave him not moments before.

"So?"

"Well, um, your twenty eight! People don't normally trick or treat after they turn eighteen!" Matthew said in a rush. He was pretty sure that no one had ever told Gilbert that.

"Again, so?" Matthew couldn't think of a response. He could feel his face blushing a nice shade of pink that Felix would have loved to bottle and spray on everyone.

"I..I just feel a little ridiculous," Matthew muttered, covering his face with his costumed hands. He heard his pumpkin bucket falling to the ground, but he made no move to pick it up.

"Birdie, come on Birdie show me your face. You know I can't talk to your hands," Gilbert teased. Matthew slowly lowered his hands, at the same time cursing his pushover nature. He looked up to see Gilbert smiling at him.

"Halloween is fun! We're meant to have fun and play tricks and get candy. If you really feel silly, next year we can stay home and hand out candy instead, okay?" Gilbert conceded. As cute as Matthew looked when he was embarrassed, Gilbert didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Matthew's face broke out into a relieved grin.

"Thanks Gilly," Matthew whispered, leaning forward and placing a sweet kiss to Gilbert's lips. Gilbert kissed him back, but pulled away too soon for Matthew's taste.

"We still have candy to get Birdie," Gilbert whispered, bending down and getting Matthew's bucket off the ground. He handed it back to Matthew with a smile before he headed up to a house and rang the doorbell, Matthew closely behind.

"Trick or treat!" Gilbert chimed as soon as the door opened. A large man opened the door, a bucket of tootsie rolls in hand. He was about to drop a couple in their buckets when he looked up and Matthew and Gilbert.

"What the hell?" he asked, putting the candy back in his bucket. The door opened more and Matthew could smell the stench of alcohol coming from the house. He crinkled his nose, trying to get the scent out of his nostrils.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked as Matthew covered his nose. The man furrowed his brow, looking extremely confused. Matthew could almost sense the trouble about to go down.

"Yer adults," the man slurred out. He started to lean against the doorway, obviously not able to support his own weight. How he handed out money before Matthew couldn't guess.

"Yes?" Gilbert responded, he wasn't sure how to react to this man. Everyone else had just given him candy with a smile, not caring what age he was.

"So why should I give ya candy? Halloween's for little kids!" The man almost screamed, gathering attention from other people. He suddenly lurched forward, looking about ready to be sick. Matthew and Gilbert took a step back in case he suddenly decided to hurl.

"Get out right now! Get out! Get out you freak! What kind of person trick or treats on Halloween and isn't a kid?" By now everyone was staring. Gilbert looked shocked, but Matthew felt anger rise up in him. He could feel the anger and pain from the man, and it wasn't even directed at him.

"Get out!" the man jabbed a fat finger into Gilbert's chest, "get out! Get out right fucking-"

Matthew grabbed the man's hand, twisting it in his grip. His sentence cut short, the drunk almost fell to his knees by the force that Matthew was holding him by.

"Enough! We are out to have fun, not get yelled at by a drunk on Halloween like you! If you ever, I mean ever, touch my boyfriend again I will end the sorry existence that you dare call a life!" Matthew yelled. The entire block was staring at them by now, most of them wondering what was going on.

The drunk fell to his knees, begging to be let out of Matthew's grip. With a growl Matthew let him go, almost throwing him to the ground in the process. Gilbert stared at his boyfriend before leaning down and capturing his boyfriend in a kiss.

As soon as their lips met the entire block erupted in cheers, from every child to every adult. The drunk at their feet threw all his candy on the porch before he crawled back inside to nurse his wounds. Matthew pulled away from the kiss, his face red with embarrassment and realization of what he had just done. Gilbert smiled, before he bent down and gathered all the missing tootsie pops that the drunk had thrown. He went to the sidewalk and began handing it out to kids walking by, making sure that none of them went and rang the drunk's doorbell, because he didn't turn his porch light off kids would probably think it's okay to go up there.

Matthew smiled and handed out candy as well, and even showing some boys what he had done to the drunk to make him stop. They ran away with the knowledge of how to defend themselves if someone ever wanted to hurt them.

By the end of the night Gilbert and Matthew were exhausted, and had no candy left. They had given out what little candy they had before when they ran out of the tootsie pops. When they finally reached home it was almost midnight, and they changed out of their costumes and collapsed on the couch.

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert muttered.

"Yea?" Matthew whispered back. He wound Gilbert's hand with his own, entangling their fingers.

"Best Halloween ever," Gilbert breathed. Matthew just chuckled.

"Hey Birdie," Gilbert murmured after a couple more minutes.

"What?" Matthew almost purred, trying to come out of the haze of his mind.

"I didn't get any candy," Gilbert whispered with a laugh. When Matthew got tired he got silly if people tried to talk to him.

"We'll get some tomorrow okay?" Matthew sighed just before he passed out. Gilbert laughed, picking up his lover and moving him into the bedroom.

"Good night Birdie, I love you. Thanks for the best Halloween ever," Gilbert murmured, gently kissing Matthew's forehead. Matthew smiled in his sleep, cuddling up to Gilbert who settled in next to him.

For them it most certainly was the best Halloween they ever had.


End file.
